he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Friendship
is the 14th episode of She-Ra: Princess of Power. Plot Summary In the Whispering Woods, Adora received a letter from Lohni, an old friend and her former second in command when was a member of the Evil Horde. In her letter, Lohni explains that Hordak blames her for Adora joining the rebellion and has threatened to send her to the slave pits on The Horde homeworld. Refusing the help of Bow and Kowl, Adora quickly transforms into She-ra to get to the Fright Zone quicker. Bow and Kowl decided to follow anyway in case Adora needs help. On her travel, She-ra encounters a distressed Tyrosaur. Confused as to why it is on the mainland, as Tyrosaur are native to Beast Island, she healed it's injured wing. It licks her face in gratitude before flying away. She precedes to the Fright Zone and reverts back to Adora when she enters. Adora finds Lohni but is soon confronted by Hordak, who revealed the letter was a trick. Adora feels betrayed but soon learns Lohni only took part in the scheme because Hordak is holding her father hostage on Beast Island for ransom. While Hordak arrest Adora, Bow enters and attempts to rescue her but is captured himself. Kowl sneaks in and retrieved the sword of protection moments before Hordak gives the orders for the captives to be imprisoned on Beast Island. On Beast island, Kowl delivers the Sword of Protection to Adora in her prison cell. After transforming to She-ra, She free's herself and Bow before being met by Lohni. Having seen the error of her ways, Lohni wants to help free Adora. She-ra tells her that Adora is safe but they can rescue her father together. She-ra, Bow, and Lohni find the latter father on Vulture Perch. Hordak and Shadow Weaver attack, but She-ra disables them and their horde troopers. Changing her sword to a Lasso, She-ra free's Lohni father. The rebels escaped the prison only to be confronted by rampaging beasts. Suddenly, they are saved by the Tyrosaur She-ra helped earlier as they climbed aboard the Tyrosaur and prepare to fly to safety, Lohni decides to join Adora as a member of the resistance. Moral Loo-Kee: "Hi! It's me again, Loo-Kee. Did you find my hiding place today? If not, want another chance? Okay. Do you see me? Here I am! In today's show, She-Ra helped a Tyrosaur, and became a special friend. Have you ever thought of how many special friends you have to help you? Like teachers and doctors, policemen and of course parents. We're lucky to have special friends like that." Great Rebellion *Princess Adora *Bow *Broom *Kowl *Loo-Kee (cameo) *Madame Razz *She-Ra *Spirit *Swift Wind Allies *Lohni *Turron Evil Horde *Grizzlor *Hordak *Horde Troopers *Shadow Weaver Animals *Tyrosaur Locations Etheria *Beast Island *Fright Zone *Whispering Woods Horde World *'Slave pits' (mentioned only) Cast * Melendy Britt as She-Ra/Princess Adora * George DiCenzo as Hordak, Bow and Turron * Linda Gary as Lohni, Shadow Weaver and Madame Razz * Erika Scheimer as Loo-Kee * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Kowl, Swift Wind/Spirit, Grizzlor, Broom and Horde Troopers Trivia *Script was approved October 19, 1984 and final script revision took place February 27, 1985. *The same model used for the octopus that attacks She-Ra in the Fright Zone previously appeared in He-Man and the Masters of the Universe episodes The Remedy and Trouble in Trolla.' *After sneaking into the Fright Zone, Bow runs past the battle wagon that was sent into the Valley of the Lost in She-Ra Unchained. *The large snake that wraps itself around a Horde Trooper is a reused of the snake that attacked Orko in the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe episode Betrayal of Stratos. *The animated sequence of Adora with her sword already unsheathed before she begins her transformation into She-Ra was previously seen in She-Ra Unchained and Battle for Bright Moon. *When Shadow Weaver casts her spell towards She-Ra, the background shows the interior of Castle Mystacor instead of Beast Island. *A re-imagined version of Lohni, now spelled Lonnie appears in She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, as a fellow recruit in the Horde rather than Adora's second in command. *The Tyrosaur species is mentioned again in the She-Ra and the Princesses of Power episode The Sea Gate. External Links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *Ultimate She-Ra Guide Category: She-Ra: Princess of Power episodes